


Ridiculous, Ridiculous, and Just A Bit Wonderful

by allonsy_gabriel



Series: Another 51 [42]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Idiots in Love, Kravitz is a dork, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Episode: e067-069 Story and Song Parts 1-3, Sibling Love, Socks, Taako and Lup are Great, Taako is Stupid, acceptance of feelings, hell yeah baby we're covering the bases, kravitz wears corduroy pants and taako has a crisis, that's it basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/pseuds/allonsy_gabriel
Summary: Alright, so. So.Here's the thing.Taako has this boyfriend, right? Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome, Reaper of Souls, Emissary of the Raven Queen, Guardian of the Eternal Stockade. Mysterious. Kinda terrifying. Good with a scythe (if you catch Taako's drift).He's also a massive fucking dork.(Or, Kravitz Makes Questionable Fashion Choices and Lup and Taako Have A Talk)
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Lup & Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Series: Another 51 [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1414117
Comments: 42
Kudos: 179





	Ridiculous, Ridiculous, and Just A Bit Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda stupid but i couldn't get it out of my head so please enjoy!

Alright, so.  _ So. _

Here's the thing.

Taako has this boyfriend, right? Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome, Reaper of Souls, Emissary of the Raven Queen, Guardian of the Eternal Stockade. Mysterious. Kinda terrifying. Good with a scythe (if you catch Taako's drift).

He's also a  _ massive  _ fucking dork.

Like, Taako spends considerable amounts of time with  _ Barold J. Bluejeans  _ and  _ Angus McDonald _ , and Kravitz might still be the biggest dork he knows.

For starters, there's the  _ accent thing _ , which is just—wow. Really. All Taako can say about  _ that _ is wow.

And maybe also  _ yikes _ .

Then there’s the fact that, back before he was Captain Edge Lord Death Man, Kravitz wanted to be a  _ conductor _ . Of  _ music _ . Like, orchestras and symphonies and nerds in tiny black bow ties and cumberbunds.  _ That _ sort of conductor.

He was a  _ bard _ , which is super dork-ish in and of itself, but what makes it worse (better?) is the fact that Kravitz’s instrument?

Fucking  _ bassoon _ .

**_Bassoon_ ** .

It looked like a wooden bong.

Taako had choked on his own saliva the first time he saw it.

So between the accent and the bassoon and the fact that Kravitz says  _ the absolute dorkiest things _ , real sappy shit about how Taako is the most incredible person he’d ever met, about how he’s beautiful, about how he makes Kravitz feel alive again, gross stuff like that, Taako thinks he’d seen it all. He thinks they’ve  _ peaked _ . He thinks they’ve reached the  _ Mountain Top of Dorkness _ , the  _ Summit of Dingusocity _ , the  _ Far Reaches of Gooberdom. _

And then he sees Kravitz’s fucking  _ casual wear _ .

And he almost  _ cries _ .

The Spooky Scary Skeleton himself is lounging on the couch in their living room, feet propped up on the ottoman, flipping through some—again,  _ dorky _ —novel Taako doesn’t even want to ask about because he’s  _ actually cool _ , thanks, and he’s wearing  _ grey corduroy pants. _

Taako has no words.

_ Corduroys _ . And that’s not even all of it—maybe,  _ maybe _ , if it was  _ just _ corduroy pants, paired with a cool t-shirt and even a cardigan, it would be forgivable. Kravitz is, like, a  _ bajillion _ years old, and mostly pretty much dead,  _ and _ he’s only been actually really corporeal for, like, nine months, so Taako could give him a pass on corduroys if he’d  _ style them correctly _ .

But no.

No, because not only is Kravitz wearing grey corduroy pants, he’s also wearing a black, chunky, cable-knit sweater over a white button-up and  _ argyle print socks _ .

Taako kind of wants to die when he sees it, but then he realises that  _ not even the sweet release of death  _ would save him from this terrible fate because  _ who  _ would be right the fuck there but  _ Kravitz _ .

Really, there’s no escape.

“Gods _ damn  _ it,” Taako mutters after a moment.

“Oh! You’re home!” Kravitz says, placing the book to the side and pulling himself to his feet.

His collar is half tucked into the sweater, half poking out, and his socks slide a little on the hardwood, and his hair half pulled into a messy top knot and half just— _ hanging _ , and—

_ Fuck _ .

Is he...

Is this cute?

Is Taako into this?

Does Taako have a thing for stupid, dorky sweaters now?

Kravitz pulls him into a kiss, oblivious to Taako’s crisis.

Surely not.

_ Surely not _ .

Surely Taako has better taste than—

_ This _ .

But even as he’s thinking it, Taako is kissing Kravitz back, a big, dumb smile growing on his face as he pulls on Kravitz’s collar to drag him closer.

Oh  _ fuck _ .

Taako’s into it.

**

He tells Lup.

_ Obviously, _ he tells Lup.

What  _ doesn’t _ he tell Lup?

(How his hands shake when he’s cooking, how scared he is whenever anyone takes a bite, how his hips and back and knees still hurt from that  _ stupid _ fucking washing machine, how sometimes it's too much to even get out of bed in the morning, how sometimes he looks in the mirror and he doesn’t recognise himself, how he’ll wake up in the middle of the night, sweaty and terrified that it was all just a dream, that he’s still alone,  _ still alone _ —

Anyway.)

He tells Lup, mostly because she can’t make fun of him for it. Not when she’s  _ honest to Gods  _ married to  _ Barry Bluejeans _ .

“I don’t—I don’t know what’s  _ wrong _ with me,” Taako says, throwing his hands in the air. He’s lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, and she’s sitting next to him, painting her nails a sparkly black. “He looked ridiculous. He  _ is  _ ridiculous. Corduroys, Lup! Like—like some old librarian who thinks fantasy Jenga is the best game ever made! And I was just— _ Gods _ , Lup.”

Lup nods and says, “It be like that sometimes.”

“No!” Taako argues. “It  _ don’t _ , Lup. It  _ don’t _ be like that sometimes, not for—not for ch’boy, not for Taako!”

She raises an eyebrow at him.

“Shut the fuck up,” he grumbles. “I hate you.”

“Nah.”

“No, no, but— _ listen _ ,” Taako says. “I—this isn’t—I don’t—Lup, you’ve known me our  _ whole goddamn lives _ . When have I  _ ever _ shown  _ any _ interest in— _ nerds _ ? Honestly. Tell me. Because as far as I can fucking remember, which is actually a  _ whole goddamn lot _ now, thanks, the answer is a big, fat  _ absolutely fucking never _ .”

Lup blinks at him and carefully places her nail polish down on her bedside table. “Taako,” she says, “Have you ever considered that maybe it’s less about the  _ nerd _ thing and more about… Kravitz?”

Taako narrows his eyes. “What are you implying?”

She shrugs. “You’re the one with 20 intelligence, hotshot. You tell me.”

“I— _ fuck you _ ,” he says, kicking out his foot and grinning when he feels it connect when he hears his sister grunt at the impact. “I’m not— _ no _ . No, okay? That’s— _ ridiculous _ . You’re being ridiculous.  _ I’m _ being ridiculous, actually. This whole thing—it’s all just—”

“Ridiculous?”

“ _ Yes _ !” Taako shouts, pushing himself up so that he’s sitting next to his sister on the bed. “I don’t—Look.  _ Look _ . Krav is— _ great _ . He’s awesome. Absolutely just—A-plus, slam dunk, wow, hot  _ and  _ powerful  _ and  _ sweet  _ and _ really good at—at  _ boning down _ —”

“That was disgusting on so many levels—”

“He’s amazing, you know? Like, obvs, I picked a great guy, natch, it  _ is  _ me we’re talking about here, but—I’m not—I can’t—”

“Can’t  _ what _ ?” Lup asks, tilting her head to the side.

She’s going to make him  _ fucking  _ say it.

_ Gods _ , Taako hates her sometimes.

He opens his mouth, ready to say it, ready to hear it, ready to proclaim to the world,  _ I don’t love Kravitz, I can’t love Kravitz, I’m not in love _ , but—

The words don’t come.

He can’t even form them in his mouth, can’t even wrap his tongue around the syllables.

His mouth clicks shut.

“Thought so.”

“Oh,  _ fuck you _ .”

They’re silent, for a moment, in that way they only ever are with each other, and then Taako sighs.

“So,” he says quietly.

“So,” Lup repeats.

“I—I may be… just a little bit… in love… with the Grim Reaper…”

Lup laughs and laughs and  _ laughs _ . “Congrats on officially being the fucking  _ last to know _ , you absolute goofus.”

Taako huffs and crosses his arms and glares at the wall in front of him.

“I can’t fucking believe it,” he mutters. “I’m in love with someone who wears  _ argyle socks _ . Jeezy creezy.”

“Welcome to the club, babe,” Lup says. “It’s weird as all fuck.”

“ _ Gods _ ,” Taako says, flopping back down onto the mattress. “This is the  _ worst _ .”

“No, it’s not.”

Taako sighs, but can’t help but smile.

“No,” he agrees. “It’s really not.”

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you think!!!


End file.
